Faultless Masters
Used to refer to the imaginary website, faultlessmasters.com, where you can buy a subscription to become faultless at games. Originally was a Trials Fusion w/ Nick meme. First originated from a conversation about the US treadmill "StairMaster", evolving into "Mother Masters" and, eventually, "Faultless Masters". It is a Trials Fusion w/ Nick series meme. Information about Mother Masters is also below. Notable Quotes Nick: I've been playing trials rising for 3 years now and I've never faulted a single time. For 5 easy instalments of 19.99, I can teach you how to go faultless as well. Faultless Masters video Published Dec 5, 2017 Quotes Jordan: No, I don't fault. I have no faults, okay? I'm a faultless human. Nick: Okay, that's... I don't know if I agree with that. Jordan: Faultlessmasters.com How To Be Faultless Nick: Faultless masters... Jordan: We are the masters of being faultless, perfect human beings, infallible. Nick: I've been playing trials rising for 3 years now and I've never faulted a single time. For 5 easy instalments of 19.99, I can teach you how to go faultless as well. Jordan: Go fault yourself Nick: Woah oh that's the slogan right there. If you don't buy faultless masters right now, you can go fault yourself. Jordan: And you will. We guarantee it. Unless you buy faultless masters dot com, with premium trial membership Trials membership subscription. Jordan: Cause we are faultless humans who both subscribed to faultless masters dot com. Make sure that you subscribe. We'll give you the first day free. Nick: Use code GTFO Get The Fault Out for 10% out. Jordan: Faultless masters don't break. Actually they do. Well, it's okay, we already got a bunch of signups already. Mother Masters video Published Nov 29, 2017 Originally called Mommy Masters (see Trademark Infringement video heading below). Quotes Nick: I am the King of the Stairs, apparently. Jordan: I still don't understand how you became the stair master. Did you- do you work out on a StairMaster, maybe? Nick: No, I'm not a mom from the early 90s, so... Jordan: Why you hating on StairMasters, dude? Nick: Isn't that just like a mom machine? Jordan: It's not a mom machine, it's actually a pretty good workout. Nick: Nnnnn... Jordan: And once you step on it, it doesn't like, scan you and say "Mmm, do you have a child? No? Well you're not eligible to ride." Nick: Maybe in the future they will. Maybe I'll invent it. Mom-only StairMaster. Trademark Infringement video Jordan receives an email the next morning claiming he has a trademark infringement claim on YouTube. It was a complaint against his video titled Mommy Masters by a lady who owns the website of the same name. The website gives instructional videos on how to be a Mom. In the email, the lady writes, "I don't know what Mommy Masters™ has anything to do with this video, but I do not give them permission to use my trademark name." Jordan changed the video name to Mother Masters. Her website can be viewed here. Category:Memes